The Bittersweet Future: Tahorra
by redcloudedleopard
Summary: Here's a standalone "Special" I wrote for my fave shipping. Only wrote this coz I'm fidgeting and waiting impatiently for the latest episode, after which I'll work on my other Tahorra fic. Read and review please!


_This is a one-off fic, which is only possible if the series was the kind to have darker and sharper twists…especially when it came to couples…_

_*Pronounciation of Lakyo is "la-kai-yo"._

* * *

Through the glass panes, you could look outside and see the Republic City skyline thriving with airships, air balloons, and now even a few aeroplanes. The sky was a very soft purple, slowly welcoming the morning sun rays.

"Lakyo? Surra?"

A dashing, strapping man approached the swirling stairwell of the mansion, leading up to the upper floors with bedrooms. "Come on, kids - you're three minutes from being classified as late!"

Rapid but light footsteps echoed about the open space, as a young boy descended the spiral stairs with a schoolbag over one shoulder. Lakyo looked neat and well prepared for the day. "Hi Daddy. Sorry, we were both cleaning our teeth at the same time." He smoothed his ebony hair, shined up with the slightest pinch of gel. His twin sister who had a long plaited ponytail, scurried close behind. Both children had Tahno's jet black hair, and their eyes were blue like their mother's. Their skin colour was in between an almost ivory white and copper, and both were talented and already innovative waterbenders.

"Daddy, are we still early enough to ride Bato to school?" Surra asked. Bato was a male cub belonging to Naga and her mate, Yorruk. He had two other brothers in the litter, Sanno and Konnaq. It was safe riding an animal to the city centre for traffic was well organized; on the left of each road was a separate lane meant for animal riders or mounted police. One would spot shirshus, mongoose lizards or even the occasional Komodo rhino on this lane.

Surra's orbs vividly sparkled, briefly eyeing the stables and incredibly vast garden outside where the polar bear dogs were kept. "Sure thing, sweetheart," Tahno planted a kiss on his daughter's forehead, after a quick hug with Lakyo.

Entering the living room where the three stood was a stunning woman, towering easily over other women at 5' 10". She would've nearly beaten Avatar Kyoshi in this contest, but the latter was an exceptional 6'3". "Here are your water bottles, you two. Catch!" Korra sent the bottles flying with an airbending gust. Lakyo cleverly turned the water in his bottle to ice, while still in mid-air, so it'd be weighed down and more easily caught. Surra performed an impressive backflip before catching hers.

Tahno's gaze fluttered first to the gleaming Water Tribe betrothal necklace around his spouse's neck, before momentarily losing himself in her piercing ocean irises. Suddenly he recalled meeting Katara the last time before she passed away, eight years ago. The perfect mother figure, she had spent her remaining days without a waste of time. Whenever they met, she'd offer him precious insight, just like Tonraq and Senna (Korra's parents) did. More importantly, Katara spared time to teach him the art of healing. Korra was very lucky to have her as a Waterbending teacher.

Surra had on a wristwatch, peering down at it and tapping Lakyo on the shoulder hurriedly. "See you later today…love you both!" their mother said as they rushed to hug her.

"Bye Mommy. Bye Daddy."

Korra cleared her throat once the front doors, carved with an intricate mix of modern and traditional textures, closed with the new absence of the kids. "Morning, tall dark and handsome," she smirked, meeting his liquid silver eyes. He came to her, reeling her in with one arm before their lips gently but passionately met. "Hey, beautiful. The Avatar ready for today's press conference?"

"Sure am. If we get through today we can build the new security system for the city's largest public areas. And you're having to sort out those final listings for the Pro-bending Board to finish their annual report?" Her hair was pressed hard against his chest.

"Yeah. Even a senior member on the board has to chip in for that," his hand trailed over to her right cheek. They stopped hugging, and he was pointing at the navy blue arm guards she had already slipped on so early in the day. "Isn't it amazing how you go to work everyday prepared for both meetings and imminent missions?" he asked.

"Tahno, don't we all? Especially after all that we went through, almost two decades ago. Even today I have to clean up the little that's left of Amon's historically persistent mess." She looked to the floor for a moment, her mind like a sponge holding just about every memory of her adventures against the Equalists' regime. "I've even taken to carrying around a penknife strapped on my boot, and a collapsible hidden staff in case someone puts on a chi blocking show."

"I've been working on a gizmo too, by the way," uttered Tahno. Skills he had to pick up during the phase of his non-bending included gathering knowledge on technology, which his sharp mind had a knack for. He added, "A collapsible weapon. It's a gauntlet that powers a water whip." Fishing a metal frame out of a tube on the stair railing, he presented her the prototype.

"Seems to me…like the Chi Blocker gauntlets inspired this?" queried Korra. No answer. His handsome porcelain features seemed to be frozen for those few seconds. She held up his chin. "Don't go back to that dark place, honey," while she pecked him on the cheek her hand came to rest on his left arm.

A _prosthetic_ arm. The price of Korra trumping Amon and his dastardly plans, and giving Tahno back his bending had come at a price. The battle had been rough, weighing hard on the shoulders of everyone who fought. Medical doctors and healers of the city had to rapidly spend months developing techniques and inventions, like Tahno's new arm, to repair the damage the best they could.

Deliberately and considerately, Korra now formed a swirl of water from the air, passing it on to him. Raising and flicking a hand, Tahno sent it spinning in lightning fast circles. Losing his bending had taught him to not only treasure the ability or talent, but more beautifully, the wellbeing of a person regardless of whether they bent the elements or not. Regaining it with Korra's help was like coming back to life itself, and had also cemented his truest feelings toward the Avatar. And, he felt fervently that he owed her life itself for the years to come.

"Don't distract from "now"", he heard her say soothingly.

"I know, I know. Korra, our children just celebrated their 12th birthday bash yesterday. But have I ever mentioned, how it _all_ felt like it was only yesterday?"

"It's hard to believe."

"Your successor in the Earth Kingdom's gonna have a great deal to appreciate."

She glanced back cheekily, "If people overinterpret that, they may think you're saying I'm getting old and real cheesy."

"You're not! You'll always be gorgeous as ever!" he ruffled his dark fringe.

"Speaking of 'old', that was the first time you _stopped_ saying "Uh-vatar" outside a formal speech. Just minutes ago."

"Last night I dreamed you were slapping me across the face in that tiebreaker coin toss again, Korra," he proceeded to laugh.

"I'm sorry but I can't apologise for that! Deal with it!" she laughed back, even louder and almost uproarious. Next she spun around, "I'm popping by the kitchen to whip up something for us."

"Then I'll go check on Naga, darling. Might walk her after breakfast before work…The old gal's hind paws aren't as sturdy as they were," Tahno said. "By the way, Mako and Bolin wanna meet up for tea one of these days. Just us four."

The Avatar nodded in response. "We also got a letter from Jinora, Ikki and Meelo. They'll be at that upcoming ceremony at the new science centre downtown." She grinned affirmatively, as she disappeared around a corner, "Till later, pretty boy."


End file.
